gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gleegirl14
Datei:GleeQuinn.gif hallöchen .. Hii .. =) wie geht's . ? :D ~janmon~ auch .. =) was machts du so .? *janmon* heyyy =) wie gehts so? hey...... ja, sam ist super =) ich bin sooo traurig das er in der 3. Staffel nicht mehr dabei ist =( Liebe Grüße! HollywoodQueen ich mag klaine, finchel und quam am liebsten und du? lg HollywoodQueen ja stimmt :D aber st. berry mag ich nich so, weil jessy rachel nur ausgenutzt hat :( freust du dich auch schon so mega dolle auf die 2. staffel und den Kinofilm? lg HollywoodQueen ja, ich mich auch..ich kanns nicht mehr erwarten bis es endlich montag ist :D ich hab aber schon die Sectionals-Folge und die Justin Bieber-Folge auf englisch gesehen..wegen sam :D ja stimmt, unsere Lieblingslieder sind echt fast gleich =) wie findest du eigentlich Justin Bieber? lg HollywoodQueen alias Paula ich bin eigentlich schon seit 2 jahren fan von justin bieber =D und selena gomez mag ich auch total...ich finde auch das die beiden sehr gut zusammenpassen =) ja, in comeback ist sam echt soo mega süß *__* ich finde seine version von baby auch schöner als die von Justin Bieber =) von wem hörst du sonst so am liebsten musik? lg HollywoodQueen ich hör am liebsten taylor swift und manchmal justin bieber und die glee songs..und sonst halt das was grade so in den charts ist =) wie findest du denn das neue lied von chris brown und justin bieber? lg HollywoodQueen ja, taylor ist echt total hübsch :D ich weiß nich..mir gefallen einfach soo viele songs von ihr..also aufjedenfall jedes einzelne lied von dem albumfearless..und dann noch mine und back to december vom album sparks fly und noch tim mcgraw und mary's song vom album taylor swift und bei dir? ich finde auch das next to you ein wunderschöner song ist =) ja, das foto ist echt soo süß...deswegen hab ich es ja auch genommen :D lg HollywoodQueen Aloha! Danke! Ich finde dein Fabrevans Bild voll cool! Sam ist mein Favourite Quinnfabraygleek 14:06, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollt dir nur mal sagen, dass du ´ne echt tolle Seite hast ^^ lg Quinnfabraygleek ;) Kategorien Bitte füg keine unnötige Kategorien hinzu. Alle notwendige Kategorien gibt es bereits & eine Kategorie wie "The Justin Bieber Experience" ist so als ob ich für jeden einzelnen Club an der McKinley eine Kategorie erstelllen würde, was denkst du wie vollgeklatscht die Seiten dann aussehen würden? Danke ;) - Crissie 18:35, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also da du auch Twilight magst habe ich mir gedacht das ich dir den Link einfach mal poste :D Hier der Link zum wikia von Twilight: http://de.twilight.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Serie_Wiki Also wie schon gesagt ich freue mich über jede hilfe die ich bekommen kann ^^ Vany <3 18:55, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Beleidigungen Der Nutzer ist nun für eine Woche gesperrt. Falls nach der Woche erneut so etwas vorkommen sollte, sag mir einfach wieder bescheid :) Crissie 15:37, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Okay, sieht net schlecht aus bei Cat ;) und danke, dein Bild ist auch total cool^^ Barbie Girl 19:10, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte mich nur für deinen netten Geburtstagsgruß bedanken, darüber habe ich mich sehr gefreut also Danke :* Liebe Grüße Janina 12:39, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nein nicht wirklich ^^ Barbie Girl 16:53, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey, wie hast du Templates auf deine Seite gemacht? Bei mir geht das net wenn ich die kopiere. Janina <3 13:46, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Templates Erstell bitte nicht erneut für diese komischen Teile eine Vorlagen Seite! Crissie 15:35, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ganz einfach, dass hier ist nicht das englische Wikia. Wir wollen so etwas nicht, genau so wenig wie Team Seiten. Crissie 15:41, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Und noch was Abgesehen davon will ich von dir bitte wissen, wie viele du genau erstellt hast. Ich muss überprüfen, ob ich auch alle wieder gelöscht hab. Crissie 15:47, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo? Also, wieso schreibst du mir im Chat nicht zurück ? ;D Barbie Girl 19:45, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :D Klaaroo . :D ich waar für ein paar wochen ; tage ; jahre .. nicht daa ; weil ich keien zeit hatte naja zeit ..:D lust xD 18:47, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC)~janmon *.* Da? :D Vielen Dank! Ich werde nicht feiern, das spart Geld xDD hoffentlich bist du gut reingerutscht und lebst noch :D Somit wünsche ich dir ein Happy New Year <3 Vany <3 12:42, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ach das kann mal geschehen aber du lebst noch und das is doch die Hauptsache ^^ Vany <3 17:58, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja es ist verständlich ;) Doch sollten durch das Spiel Ship Wars entstehen, werde ich den Blog post bzw. die Kommentare löschen müssen ;) trotzdem viel Glück. Crissie 15:11, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC)